


Herding Cats

by kbegger



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Cats, Pictures, what kind of cat each Vixx member is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbegger/pseuds/kbegger
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. What each member would be like if they were a cat and which breed they would be. With cute pictures :D





	Herding Cats

Hakyeon- Bronze Egyptian Mau

He's that cat that always wants your attention. If you are working he will sit on your papers or laptop until he gets affection. He's also the cat that will beat up dogs that try anything (though he'll probably just play with them as if he is one). He's easily startled and tries to pretend he didn't just flinch when he gets surprised. He's pretty and he knows it. It's not uncommon to see him preening; both himself and others. He's also the stereotypical graceful cat. He's able to balance on precarious places effortlessly and perform leaps that look impossible. When he's not following you around he likes to sunbath and watch out the window.

[](https://imgur.com/moeYLad)

Taekwoon- Long haired black cat

Taekwoon is the kind of cat that would get stuck in a tree. He's the cat that will skitter across the hard wood floor or fall off the bed. He gets stuck in or on weird things too and you have to rescue him. He's the cat that is really shy around strangers and will hide under furniture watching them, but runs away the second they come closer. Once he's used to a person though he's affectionate and likes to play and cuddle. He's also the weirdo that will just sprint around the house for no reason. He eats anything and will be on the counter the minute your back is turned. He's the cat that tries to catch prey and will come back to show off that he caught a leaf for you.

[](https://imgur.com/uuGhWTY)

Jaehwan- Orange Tuxedo Tabby

It's common place to see him rolled over for tummy pets from anyone who visits and will bring all of his toys over to make sure people play with him. He's also extremely vocal. It will feel like you are having a conversation with him until you realize he's just going to keep going until he gets fed. He's the quirky cat that loves the laser pointer and treats. He's even learned tricks to get treats. His other favorite toy is the door stop that makes the obnoxious boing sound. He knows he is cute so he tries to use that to get away with trouble like clawing on your furniture or giving himself awkward baths in the middle of the living room. He's shameless.

[](https://imgur.com/jNcGG1O)

Wonshik- Silver Tabby with Heterochromia Eyes

He's that odd ball cat that will catch bugs, but he doesn't know what to do with them once he has them. He's also that cat that is awake at 3am after napping all day. He's a little explorer and it's not uncommon to catch him getting into EVERYTHING. And if not him, it's his fur. It's not uncommon for him to hear 'Hey! Don't eat that! It's not food!" He's also the one that has a secret horde of small items he's stolen from you under your bed. He loves boxes and plastic bags and anything that makes noise. He's the cat that will go roll in the dirt right after you've given him a bath.

[](https://imgur.com/xqfrnDQ)   
[](https://imgur.com/Bx3aW61)

Hongbin- Russian Blue

He's the cat that will knock things off the table or shelf just to see how you'll react. He likes to mess with others and will often launch sneak attacks on the other cats (and you). He's also the cat that will sit at the door and not decide if he wants to go outside or stay in. He's the one that is most finicky about food. He's also the cat that you buy expensive stuff for and he doesn't use any of it. Aside from the cat tower. That is his and he won't let the others use it. He looks like he's judging you, but is the only cat that comes when you call his name. He has the softest fur.

[](https://imgur.com/AVS2l5q)

Hyuk-Brown Striped Maine Coon

He's that cat that won't let anyone pet him, but still likes to hangout. He likes hanging out in high places just watching it all. He will bring you dead mice and act all tsundere about it. He's the only cat that will willingly go swimming. He's huge. If the other cats try to play fight with him they get owned. He's also the cat who will stare at none existent bugs. If there is a game of hide and seek he would be the champion and he never loses in the game of 'how the hell did you get up there?' You don't have to worry about him getting stuck in a tree, even if he keeps climbing higher and higher.

[](https://imgur.com/wEoVhoY)


End file.
